Sandor Clegane
Sandor Clegane, also known as the Hound, is a sworn sword of House Lannister and the protector of the young Prince Joffrey Baratheon. He is the younger brother of Ser Gregor Clegane. He is left for dead by Arya Stark along the banks of the Trident from a wound sustained in a small skirmish; his fate is unknown. Appearances and Character Sandor Clegane is a huge man of massive strength, one of the fiercest men in all of Westeros. He has thin black hair that only grows on one side of his face, but he oten wears it to cover the other half. His eyes are deathly grey and frightening. He is easily recognized because half of his face was severly burned by Gregor when the was six years old, and his scars have stayed with him his whole life. This event spurred a fear of fire in Sandor. He is a ferocious swordsman, partially because of his brutal strength and his general capacity for violence that eclipses his own brother. Many times Sandor Clegane has been offered knighthood, but he has always refused, thinking that the very concept of knights is vainglorious and hypocritical. Gregor Clegane, the monster became a knight despite his infamy throughout all of Westeros for savagery and cruelty, and his openly-known atrocities against houses of Westeros; for this, Sandor lost all respect for the institution. Sandor is known as a cruel and ruthless man, but he may choose to hide his more pleasant emotions. His lifelong obsession since he was a child was to kill his brother Gregor in retribution for what Gregor did to him - this hatred is stronger than any other emotion the Hound is capable of. Although Sandor has absolutely no qualms about killing, and is brazen about how he feels about it and how good he is at it, Sandor is still disgusted by his brother Gregor's actions, and that they are even accepted in society for him being a knight. Sandor has a black sense of humour, from whom he protects nobody, and even those he has an iota of respect for, he treats contemptuously. He is fully aware of how people view him, but he does not care. Because of Sandor's prodigal swordsmanship, he is one of the most feared men in the Seven Kingdoms - even in the North, his reputation is ominous. When Sansa Stark encounters him, he is scornful (at best) of her polished, childish view of knighthood and honour, and repeatedly shows her the savage truth of the situation. He also is able to provide stunningly logical arguments against knighthood, his own dishonour, and the mercy of other men. Despite his savagery and cruelty, Sandor is capable, in part, of being kind and even honourable, as evidenced by his gradually protective attitude towards Sansa. He goes out of his way to protect her from Joffrey's temper, and even concurs with her on matters that normally he wouldn't even care for (such as the suggested execution of Dontos Hollard). He is fully aware of Joffrey's stupidity, monstrous nature and desires, and even uses them against him, particularly his stupidity. Sandor scorns the idea of bravery in himself, thinking that a dog does not need courage to chase off rats. He seems to be the antithesis of the stereotypical white knight. History Aged six, maybe seven, Gregor received a gift from a woodcarver, only Sandor played with his brother's toy; a knight, all painted up, and its joints fixed with strings. Gregor was five years older than Sandor and the toy was nothing to him, however when he found his younger brother playing with the knight, he never said a word, just picked Sandor up and shoved the side of his face down in the burning coal of the brazier. It took three grown men to drag Gregor off him, and his father told everyone that his bed caught fire. Four years later, Gregor was knighted by Rhaegar Targaryen. Sandor Clegane left the lands of House Clegane when Gregor inherited it. Their father died under suspicious circumstances. Sandor left and took service with the Lannisters. When the series begins, he works as a protector for Joffrey Baratheon. Books A Game of Thrones Sandor rides to Winterfell when King Robert Baratheon decides to replace the recently deceased Jon Arryn with Lord Eddard Stark as Hand of the King. Sandor attends a training session in the Winterfell courtyard with Prince Joffrey. He stands up to Ser Rodrik Cassel when the knight refuses to let the prince use sharpened steel swords. Sandor offers to kill Summer when Joffrey complains about the direwolf's howling keeping him awake. He pretends to ignore Tyrion Lannister when he makes an approach to the duo. Sandor scares Sansa Stark on the Kingsroad, but he is dismissed by Joffrey. The prince leaves him behind when he goes riding with his betrothed. Sandor is put in charge of one of the Lannister parties looking for Arya Stark and Mycah. He is sent north of the Trident. He doesn't find Arya, but does run down Mycah, killing him. Category:Characters Category:Kingsguard Category:House Clegane Category:A Game of Thrones Category:A Clash of Kings Category:A Storm of Swords Category:A Feast for Crows Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters from the Westerlands Category:Retainers of Joffrey I Baratheon